Future
by madhatterweirdperson
Summary: Imagine Merlin comes into the future, and crosses Percy Jackson. You remember the last prophecy that was in the last book of Percy Jackson?  It may come true here...
1. Merlin and the Dead

Merlin

Merlin looked around him. He was in a strange place somewhere underground. There were spikes on the ceiling. (Huge ones) People cept on hurrying around Merlin, no floating. They all had black almost transparent cloaks. They all looked sad and almost as if dead..._ Wait dead, no that cant be, I cant be here, no its not possible. _He looked up front he was one of the tallest. Merlin was nearing the judjung hut. Once he came through no going back...

Merlin looked backward, all he saw was a sea of people in black cloaks. But he could make a big black speck on the horizon. Merlin edged up to the fence and started walking the opposite direction. All the wierd things in cloaks were murmuring between each other. Merlin walked foward for a long time finally he reached the end of the fence.

He was going to go to the door that led to the fields of Asphodel when he realized there was none there was only a big metal thing an arch just it was a rectangle. Wierd... That wasnt there when I went through He stole one last glance at the fields of Asphodel and turned and ran through which we know were the metal/magic objects detector, but ofcourse Merlin didnt know that.

As soon as he stepped through a alarm went off. Not knowing what to do Merlin flew past at the biggest speed he could take on and raced to the boat, that was now habging down with more spirits/dead people. He flew past Cerberus the giant three headed dog that right then was chewing through a rubber ball and up to the boat.

He pushed everyone out including Charon, and started heaving the boat up with a rope. As soon as he got up the elevator doors opened and he came out with a dazed expression. After a few seconds he shook his head and looked down he was whole again. _W_ell thats good at least I am not dead anymore He brushed some dust of his leather pants and looked around, he was definativly in another place.

He came out of the studio, which had been before a cavern and almost fell over from the shock. He stumbled instead then just as he was going to touch the ground a firm grip cought him on his shoulder and pulled him up.

"Now hello, how are you?"

"umm... who exactly are you?"

"Oh I`m sorry, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson, this is Anabeth" Percy extended his hand. Merlin shook it. "And who are you?"

"I`m Merlin son of a dragon rider." Just as he said the last bit he winsed.

"You said Dragon rider?"

"Um... No... I said Draco Ricker" Merlin said uncertainly, inventing the name.

"Oh, well that is a cool name you know!" Anabeth had now spoken. She stepped into the light from the lamp post. Merlin looked around again and realized there was a wet newspaper under his foot. He picked it up and read the front page.

"Could I ask what language this is its like English but then it has some words I have never heard befor or read."

"um... Thats English" Percy now eyed him suspiciously. Anabeth looked at him with sudden intrest, he seemed like from another age.

" Percy I have forgotten the year again, could you please tell me?" She said smiling to herself.

" You never-"

"Just say it!" She whispered into his ear ferociously.

"okka-ay, its the year 2014" Percy announced.

"Whhaa!" Merlin threw the paper out of his hand and almost fell again but Percy cought him again.

"What did you say?"

" Year 2014" Merlin almost fainted he couldnt believe it he had left, died as an old man in Arthurs chambers while trying to preswade him not to try to fight the sky. But now as he looked at himself, he was in his twenties when he hade been under Giuses guideance.

"No, no, no" He cried

"What is so wrong?" Said Percy

"Time"

"okay lets get him to Chiron he might help a bit" Merlin was now on the wet asphalt crying so hard that Percy thought he would attrakt some monsters. Percy pulled Merlin up and sat him on Blackjack and called Anabeth over. They tried to hang on to the paguses fur while he floated under the moon.

They got to longisland in a few minutes flying over rooftops. Percy jumped of immediatly and hurried over to Merlin. He had stopped crying now and was looking at the valley with amazement.

" Come on you can go sleep in the big house for today, then in the mornig come downstairs and Chiron will probably be there." Percy took him and pulled him over to the spare room trying not to sqweak on the floor boards...


	2. Discoveries

**Hiya people,**

**Now this is the second chapter please reveiw.**

**Thanx**

**Thank you for reading the first chapter.**

* * *

Discoveries

Merlin woke feeling lightheaded. He stepped out of bed and saw that there were a clean shirt on his bed and trousers. He put them on. He realized that the shirt had something printed on it Half-Blood Camp it read. The pants were almost the same as he had worn before brown leather.

He came out of his room and down the stairs out to the living room, where Percy had promised that there would have been a man Chiron. Sure enough just as Percy had promised there WAS a man though not just one but two and a bowsitting on the other side of the table.

"Please sit down." Merlin sat down and stared at the table there was a green mantel layed out and a pack of cards in the middle.

"We have heard that Percy found you on the street yesterday and talked to you, he mentioned that you said you were a son of a dragon rider." Merlin looked at all the people in turn then said.

"No I said that I was the son of Draco Ricker."

"There is no need to hide anything from us we do not wish you bad." said Chiron gently.

"Come on tell you are wasteing my time come on..." Said the man on Merlins Right he had a wine bottle next to him and was drinking it impatiently.

" All right just stop presureing me and Ill tell"

" I swear on the river Styx"

"I swear on the river Styx"

"Bla blas river styx." Said the man with the wine

" All right, I am the son of a dragon rider and I do have a contacts with a dragon, just I fear he is not in this wierd place, I think he is back still at Camelot."

"Camelot? You mean the kingsdom that was supposed to be King Arthurs Kingdom?" Percy came striding into the room.

"Yes"

"Whoa you sure are old then"

" Well kindof, I was dead for a few years."

"oh, okay so you came back from the dead, thats why you were next to the entrance to the underworld."

" Exuseme? The underworld?"

"Yep"

"You know the Greek gods and goddess? Hades the god of the underground?"

"No"

"He has got a lot to learn." Said chiron to Pery."Please teach him, you can be a perfect teacher you know. For now could you please summon your dragon, I want to see how he looks... The old dragons are so much bigger and powefull."

The company including the little boy which turned round that he was a satyr. Outside they all gathered the side that faced the ocean and stared at Merlin and see how he would summon the dragon. Merlin concentrated on his power then spoke the words.

"Akha munda dri a dra" Merlin felt his eyes burn with the sparkle that they did when he used magic. He stood there for a fey minuted when suddenly a shape emerged in the horizon of the ocean, a huge bird. As it came closer the company realized it was indeed a dragon. The dragon flew two spirals around Merlin and came down next to him. Between the ages Merlin had made close frendship with the dragon and now was his lord.

**Hello my friend I thought you died back there in the chambers of Arthur.**

**Lucky me I didnt well I did but then I came back from what these nutters call the underworld. **

**Nutters? Ah yes that company. Why did you call me? **

**This man here in the wheel chair...**

**He is a half horse... ha ha ha! what did he want**

**Well he wanted to see you, I dont know they some how fond out that I was a dragon rider lord.**

**Ah, tell him he can examine me as he wants, but cant do anything bad. **

**Okay. **

"Um... My friend here wants to tell you that he will let you examine him as much as you want, just you cant do anything bad."

"Oh thank you very much, Dragon Lord, it is an honour..." Chiron Bowed and so did the others.

The sudden formilarity amazed Merlin he had never thought that these people could appriciate him.

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Merlin got very agiated. He ripped of his shirt and plumutted into the water. He swam for a couple of minutes in the water, for some reason he did not find it wierd that he was breathing in fact he didnt notice. He sat there for a few minutes more, when finally he imerged and swam off with his head in the surface.

Merlin swam over to the other end of the camp and came out. He found himself on a dock that led up to a little house. He went around it and walked to the swordcraft arena. Over the years he had served to Arthur he had learnedsweordcraft better than him, even though Arthur would not admit it.

He sat down in the sun till he dried of. Finally when he had dried of he, picked up a sword that ha been lying on the rack and waited till someone came along. Then when he was about to leave Percy came up the path. He took out his pen and uncapped it. Immediatly it turned into a sword. Percy flipped it round just as Arthur always had done before he had prepeared for a battle with a man.

"Fansy a battle with me?"

"Yeah, why not"

Merlin pulled back. Percy did the same. They fixed their eyes on each other and started fighting. Percy advanced first he made an attack with strength.

Merlin easily deflected it with his blade almost lazily. Percy couldnt beleive what had happened nobody, nobody had ever deflected that attack. After that he started pushing harder.

But Merlin was havin loads of fun, if this was the best Percy could do he would be down in less than in a minute. And sure enough Percy was soon on the ground panting with a sword pointing at his throught.

Finally Merlin took te sword away and threw it at the rack it fell just in the right place and walked away.

* * *

**This is the end of the second Chapter I am working on the third. **

**Any recomendations would be good to have **

**Review please!**

**thank you  
**


	3. adoption

**Hello,**

**I dont have that many ideas left for this story, if anyone wishes to adopt this story tell me.**

**Thanx,**

**~madhatterweirdperson  
**


End file.
